Die for Her, Garlot
by TaihenTaicho
Summary: A retake on Blaze Union BF 39, using a concept from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Originally, Siskier sacrifices herself, but this time Garlot has a chance to save her.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover take on the event that led Garlot to become Gulcasa in Blaze Union on BF 39, expanding on the possibility that Siskier could be saved with some extra help. For those who are fans of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, you will be indulged, because this has elements of the main theme in that anime. You could call it a crossover if you wish.

I will be introducing a new character: Raleigh, as the Reborn of this story, to do the Death Will Bullet for Garlot in this story.

I own neither the Characters or the original story of Blaze Union, nor the Concept of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but it is my thought of incorporating


	2. Chapter 2

Right before the battle to rescue Siskier, Raleigh offered some of his thoughts to Garlot. "What do you think will happen to Siskier?" he asked, and Garlot said "At the very least, I hope she's safe." He then added "If it comes to it, I would easily exchange my life for her", and Raleigh replied "So if you couldn't save her, you'd trade your death for hers, but you would do everything in your power to prevent that conclusion, correct?", and Garlot replied that he would.

Raleigh then said "you better remember what you just said, because I'm going to hold you to it. I'm going to help you save her, but in turn, you can't deny what you said."


	3. Chapter 3

At the battlefield, the Gram Blaze noticed Velleman at the top of the cliff, with Siskier tied up by him. "This is our chance to rescue Siskier!" Garlot said boldly, but as they raced towards her, they were stopped by Velleman's private army, realizing that they would have to fight and kill all of them if they wanted a chance at saving her.

Just after they finished off the first wave of the army. Velleman noticed, what he thought was, their futile attempts, he decided to make them an offer, as well as get rid of Garlot. "All of the Gram Blaze", he shouted down from the cliff, "I have a proposition for you. I will return Siskier to you, but on one condition." Garlot replied, "What is the condition? I'll do whatever I can to rescue siskier!"

Velleman that said someone from the Gram Blaze must kill their leader as the exchange, singling out Jenon to do the deed. Everyone who had allied themselves with Garlot, but the victim himself had another thought. "If I agree to let them kill me, will you let Siskier go?" He replied "Only if we see you fulfill your side", and while he said that, different people were thinking three separate things: all the other members in Gram Blaze were thinking how foolish the idea even was, but Garlot was torn between the same thought and the thing that he told Raleigh earlier. Raleigh was the only one who actually thought of a solution.

He said to Garlot "well you heard him, your life for Siskier's, you did say that if nothing else could be done, this would be your conclusion." Jenon then retorted "You can't go through with this, Garlot, there has to be another way", but Raleigh shot down the reply with that they had no chance to get to her before she was killed, what with all the soldiers in the way and the fact that Velleman was atop a canyon.

Raleigh then pulled out a blue thing shaped like an L that looked like it was made out of glass, and placed the end with the hole on the tip in Garlot's forehead. He then asked "What is that thing you have and what are you going to do with it?", and Raleigh replied "You said it yourself: if you didn't have any chance to save Siskier, you'd exchange your life for her life, right?" He then pulled the little thing that looked like a trigger, and suddenly Garlot felt like an invisible hole was just punched in his forehead. Raleigh said "use your death to find the possibility that was impossible to get to while alive", and Garlot fell to the floor, lifeless. The last thing he heard before everything became completely black was Siskier screaming his name.

"GARRRRLLOTTT!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Garlot asked himself. He then attempted to look around the area. The only thing that he could see was his arms, cloaked in the darkness that surrounded everything else. He couldn't smell, hear, or feel anything. "So I must be dead, I guess? At least if Siskier was saved, then it was well worth my death."

Suddenly, two light sources appeared before Garlot's eyes. One was a view of the field he was just on, everyone crying for their leader to come back. Garlot realized his death would mean even if Siskier lived, it would be the same as him losing her: neither one would be able to bear the sadness. He then said in his mind to himself "Well, I'm dead so I guess I failed to both protect her and make her happy". The other light source was an orange flame, just a simple flickering orange flame, but when Garlot put his hand close to it, he was filled with a sense of courage to fight his death, and the words that Raleigh said to him. "Use your death to find the possibility that was impossible to get to while alive", were his exact words, and Garlot realized what he meant by them.

"Yes", he exclaimed. "I can save her, for my live self who could not and my reborn self who now has the chance!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jenon shouted "What did you do, Raleigh? Is he dead?" just on the verge of tears, and Raleigh replied "I shot him, but as to him being dead, that's his decision. If he wants to stay dead, he's dead; if he wants to come back, then he can come back". Then, suddenly, Garlot's body began to glow an orange glow, and he started to get back up on his feet. "You see!" Raleigh exclaimed, as if shocked that anyone would ever doubt him. Garlot then said "I can do it! With my dying will, I will rescue Siskier!"

Right as he said that, a large orange flame seemingly burst from his forehead, then all of his armor unclasped itself as if it had a will of its own, and his clothing except for his undergarments ripped off as if his will exerted a strong shredding force, pushing them aside.

He then started running towards the cliff, running like a madman possessed by something, surprising every enemy soldier and even some of the Gram Blaze members of what got into the young leader. As he rushed up to where Siskier was being held, Velleman could barely make up his mind, but he tried to make well with his threat. It was however too late, for he could not think fast enough, just barely missing Garlot as he raced by, grabbing Siskier on the way. "Garlot, thank you" she said, but realizing he was somewhat in a trance, it would be better to tell him later.

Raleigh then said "Well, that worked exactly how I thought it would, right down to the 10-point save".


End file.
